Hopeless and Hopeful
by GuardianOfTwilight
Summary: A girl named Charlie (short for Charlotte), has ran away from her terrible life back home to a friend who has recently moved in with her cousins. What will happen to Charlie in Castle Rock? How will she do, can she even stay? Who will be her love interest
1. Chapter One

In the dusty, sluggish summer morning heat a dirty figure leaned tiredly against a tree with a tree house on top, that was over looking a disgustingly little town. Her blood shot foggy aquamarine eyes glanced over at the tear soaked letter for the thousand time, it said:

**Dear Charlie,**

**Please, feel free to come and stay anytime you like! I know**

**it's hard for you to deal with your family the way they act and stuff.**

**Since I moved in with my cousins it must be much harder. Please**

**I miss you!**

**Lot's of Love,**

**Tracey Tessio**

I glance at my watch 5 AM. _Damn! I really need some rest, and this must be the tree house she was telling me all about. Maybe I can just climb up there and rest for a little bit, no one should be up there. I know that I must NOT go to Molly's and impose on her or her cousins. And drag them into my problems and my lives. _

Reaching the top and push the trapdoor open and pull myself in. Then looked around, I felt the left top of my lip rising uncontrolled… _doesn't look too comfy to sleep up here, but it's better than sleeping on the grass and risk someone seeing me._

Laying down I try to become comfortable. At last sweet sleep over takes me, ah! I drift off to dream of better times...not knowing that my peaceful rest would soon be rudely interupted.


	2. Chapter Two

A Little Note: I know I didn't say that I don't own Stand By Me or it's characters, I only own Charlie, her family, Tracey Tessio, Riley LaChance, and Madison Edwards. So please enjoy my story as best as you can. Oh and the year is 1965… sorry!

Chapter 2 

**Gordie's P.O.V.**

I waited under the shade of the tree house tree, I looked down at my watch 10 AM. _Lord All Mighty! What the hell is taking Teddy and Vern so long? I bet they saw a 'babe'. At least Chris has a reason he has to take his seven-year-old sister, Debbie, to a friend's house. And the girls said they meet us here at 10:15 AM. _

I start to hum to myself, "King of the Road". And about eight minutes later I see Vern, and then Teddy dragging them self's up the hill. Both carry a disappointed and embarrass expressions.

I smirked and said, "You two try to hit on some girls that were to good for you right?", and they both nodded sadly, "How did they react… cold shoulder, slap, or an insult?" I said laughing.

"First two for me" sighed Vern.

"The slap and the insult" Teddy angrily spat at me.

I had finished laughing by the time Chris walked up the hill, he was muttering to himself I raised an eyebrow.

"The little banshee's wanted to play ballerina and were begging me to join in the fun…"; it was then all of us but Chris started snickering. Chris glared at us and continues, "So yeah, that's why I took so long, one was on each leg"; Teddy then burst out with his trademark "Eeee-eeee-eeee".

"Come on, let's go up in the tree house, it's too hot down here!" whined Vern.

"Fine, chill out Vern-o we're going." Replied Chris, while Teddy yelled, "Shut up Crybaby!".

We climbed up Chris when first, then myself, Teddy, and Vern. When Chris opened the trap door and pulled himself in I heard him gasp, "What the fuck?"

"What is it man?" I asked, pulling myself into the tree house. I followed Chris's gaze, which was resting on a dirty, scratched, and bruised girl, sleeping in the corner where Vern normally sits. _Her arm lay over her face so we couldn't see what she looked like. But she looked like a poor fallen angel with her filthy golden blonde hair and banged up body. She's wearing a rag-like T-shirt, old jeans, and worn out sneakers._ Teddy and Verns' eyes were wide with surprise.

"What should we do? Wake her up or something?" Whispered Vern.

"No, we might scare her, looks like she's been through hell and back." I answered quietly.

"Yeah, let's have the girls wake her up." Chris added in not taking his eyes off her. The four of us move to the other side of the tree house still watching the girl.

Three minutes later Tracey, Madison, and Riley climb up.

"Hey…", Tracy starts to say but then saw who we're looking at and let's out a gasp. "Charlie!", she yelps.

As soon as she said Charlie the girl bolted up, her face is round almost heart shaped. Under the dirt, she has a pale yellowish skin tone, with pink cheeks, and freckles, but I can tell her face is paler then normal. A pale pink mouth hangs slightly open as her bloodshot foggy aquamarine eyes snap around at us until her gaze fell on Trancey.

"Trancey! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be here long enough for you to find me, I meant to be on my way by now. I really can't impose on you guys anymore then I have, I'm going to leave right now." The Charlie's voice is raspy from her fatigue. Trancey starts to say 'no', then Charlie starts to stand up to leave. But her knees buckle from under her, Chris is the one that reacts first. He rushes forward and catches her when she faints.

"Poor Charlie, she gets like that when she's tired," sighed Trancey, "Can we take her to our house Vern? Do you think Aunt Louise and Uncle Frank will let her stay?"

"Yeah, they probably will, she's the girl your always talking about right?" asked Vern and Trancey nods, all of us going from watching the two Tessios' talk to the sleeping Charlie. "And they always wanted to have some girls. Remember how happy they were when you came? They'll probably leap at the chance to have another girl live with us."

"Hopefully", replied Trancey.

"Alright then lets go, I'm getting bored!" said Teddy before Madison, the female Mighty Mouse,punches him in the arm.

"Let's go!" Yelped Riley as she bounced down the ladder and fell, then stood back up; "I'm ok!"

"Damn!" Mutters Teddy, then he's forced to dodge Madison's second blow narrowly and races down after Vern. Madison quickly follows glaring quietly at Teddy because she missed. I climb down next followed by Trancey, we all nervously watch Chris carry Charlie down. When they reach the bottom, Teddy puts Charlie's right arm over his shoulder, and Chris does the same for her left. I grab her left leg and Vern her right, so we don't get tired carrying her to the Tessio household. The whole time Charlie's dosing in and out. We where a little slowed down by Riley who kept falling, she even tripped over her own shadow. And by the time we reached the porch Teddy's arms and stomach were all bruised up from Madison who punched him whenever he insulted anyone.

"OH MY GOODNESS! WHO IS THIS? AND WHAT HAPPEN TO HER?", shouted Mrs. Tessio running out from the kitchen to the front porch.

A Little Note: Trancey is based on many people I know. But Riley and Madison are based on two of my best friends. Yes, the girl Riley was based off of really is that preppy and falls that much. And my tough little(don't hurt me) friend Madison is based off of really does punch her friends in the arm if we really pissed her off.......it's loads of fun!


	3. Chapter Three

A Little Note:Bleezie- Thank you so much for reviewing my first two chapters, hope you like the third!

**Chapter 3:**

**Trancey P.O.V.**

"Boys lay her down on the couch over there, gently boys, gently! The poor thing looks hurt enough as it is!" Directed Aunt Louise to the four boys, Charlie once put on the couch laid there limply. I stood right next to her, ready to help in anyway I could. Poor Charlie! She looks so helpless in her sleep.

Vern taking the boys into the other room to get something to drink since they look so parched (under Auntie's direction of course). I glance at Riley and Madison, Riley attention has already moved on, she's now playing with our new boy, puppy boxer named Patty. Madison on the other hand is siting in a chair off to the side watching solemnly, I think a brick wall is louder.

"Trancey?" Auntie asks me.

"What?" I ask my eyes looking back at the sleeping Charlie.

"Who is the poor dear? Do you know what happened to her?" She's asks, worry clouding her soft brown eyes.

"She's Charlie Channings, I've talked about her before. She's my best friend from were I used to live. As to what happen to her I'm not positive, but for her to come all the way from Larks Town on the other side of the state it must have been big. Charlie's family life is really rough; her Step-Dad is very abusive, mostly to her. She often run and stay at Grand-Mom's with me." I explain quickly, barely getting a chance to breathe.

"Alright, I think she should stay here, until we can figure out what to do alright?"(I nod my head in agreement), "We'll get her to a Dr. Welsh after she's rested, fed, and cleaned up." Auntie decided quickly.

"Swell! That's just great!" I reply joyfully, but quietly so I won't wake Charlie.

"Good, you kids go outside and do whatever you kids do. And I'll get you as soon as Charlie wakes up, alright?" asks Auntie, I nod my head quickly. She then goes back in the kitchen to continue cooking and sends the boys back in.

"Come on guys, let's go on the porch. We can play poker!" Suggests Vern, we begin to walk out Riley in the lead practically skipping out. We sit down and get settled. Riley begs to shuffle the cards, we exchange wary looks. But finally agree.

Five seconds the cards fall all over the porch. Gordie, Chris and I just shake our heads; Riley hits her head with her hand; Vern just stares at Riley like he always does (he has a huge crush on her); and Teddy let's loose his wild laugh.

"Oops!" Exclaims Riley; she starts to pick them up. She looks up suddenly and notices that no one is helping her. "Hey come on! Someone has to help me pick these up! Oh come on please?!"

"You dropped them," snide Gordie, "So you can pick them up." Riley then slaps his arm and says 'Bad cousin! Bad cousin!'

"Wait, I'll help you." Says Vern blushing, and Riley who's also blushing says thanks him. And they finish picking up the cards together.

We then finally start to play poker. This goes on for quite a while until 11:38AM when we eat lunch. Then we come back out and start playing again. Gordie and Riley had to leave to go home around 3 PM and Madison left to walk to her house on The View with them. Chris, who has his own car now since he's a year older, didn't have to leave for a while yet.

Around 4:45pm Aunt Louise called me, "Trancey dear Charlie's awake now!"

I walked in quickly and give her the low down. Charlie thanks me and agrees and then thanks me again.

"Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is so you can get a shower and change into some clean clothes of mine." I say as I lead her up stairs to grab clean clothes from my room. I then take her to the bathroom give her a towel, the clothes, shampoo, conditioner, soap, a razor, and a tooth brush. "I'll be back in an hour, ok? Good."

**Charlie's P.O.V.**

I take off my old dirty clothes and put them to the side. _They really need to be thrown out. _I then brush the knots out of my hair and hop in the shower. The warm water washes the layers of dirt off my skin. _Ahhhh, warm water, this feels so good. _

I work the shampoo into my hair and wash it out; I do this again to be safe. Then comes the conditioner, I leave it in there as I rub the soap all over to get the dirt out. I rub myself again with the soap just to be safe, and then shave my legs and armpits.

After that I wash the conditioner out and wash myself with the soap again. _I don't want to get out, but I have to. _I turn off the water, open the shower curtain, and wrap the towel around myself.

Drying off quickly, I dig the blow dryer out of the cabin below the sink and dry my hair completely. Then I get dresses in my borrowed clothes and brush my hair again. After I finish that I brush and floss my teeth.

I look in the mirror, _now that's much better_, hair is a few shades lighter now and it's wavy at the very bottom. I glance down at the clothes I have on gray jeans that were unevenly cut off at the knees to make shorts, but since I'm 5'3 where Trancey's 5'7 ½ there a little longer on me and reach 3 inches past my knees. I've a dark purple T-shirt and gray all-stars sneakers on, with pale purple socks.

I look at my face in the mirror my pale foggy aquamarine eyes stare straight back at me. I've light freckles all over my straight French nose and some other light freckles here and there. I've an annoying but cute little mole right on the bottom left corner of my neck. Pale full pink lips press together as I look at my pale complexion and rosy cheeks. My face is round almost heart shaped face, with secretive bright eyes.

All of a sudden I heard a knock and my hand flies to my heart.

"Yes?" I answer caustionly.

"Charlie come on your worse then Vern when he thinks he's starting grown a beard or mustache! And if you want any dinner you better get your ass out here now!" Shouts Trancey through the door playfully, pale creamy brown twinkling when I open the door.

"Yes My Lady! Of course My Lady! Anything for My Lady!" I say with an accent mockingly, curtsying deeply at the end. She then promptly shoves me and I laugh.

"Give me those rags you were wearing earlier so I can throw them out." She orders I run back in the bathroom and grab them. As I hand them to her with a deep curtsy. We both laugh as when run down the steps, first to meet Trancey's Uncle Frank. Who agreed with Mrs. Tessio and was happy to meet me. Then we ran out to the porch to eat.

I looked at the table and saw that four places are set two of which are already taken. One by Vern who I had met before when he visited Trancey back in Larks Town, and the other look vaguely familiar. _I think he was the one who caught me when I fainted at the tree house. He's cute, his grayish blue eyes and short cut dirty blonde hair. _

"Charlie you remember Vern from when he visited me before right?" asks Trancey (I nod my head at her, then I shake Vern's hand and smile at him politely), "Poor girl. Moving on, I'd like you to meet your little knight in shining armor. He's the one that caught you when you fainted and carried you down the ladder. Charlie meet Chris Chambers, Chris meet Charlie!"

I elbow Trancey in the stomach then I say, "Hey nice to meet you, thank you so much Chris for helping me…. uh…yeah, well thank you." I meet his eyes and felt myself shiver in side, the good kind of shiver.

"Yeah you too," he replied gently. Then when I shook his hand I noticed scatter bruises, loads of scars, and a large cigar burn on the under side of his arm. When I frowned with worry seeing it, Chris then yanked his arm back. He face first turns red then turned pale. He then mumbles, "It' nothing important."

_Hmmm, wonder who did that, I don't think he'd do it to himself. Maybe it's one of his parents; in that case I know how he feels._

"I'm going to go dig for my pennies, anyone want to come and help?" asked Vern hopefully, the only replies he got was a confused look from me, and laughter from Chris and Trancey. Vern then huffed off and disappeared under the porch.

"He buried them when we were like 12, lost his 'treasure map', and hasn't been able to remembered where he's buried them." Explained Chris who was still snickering.

"And he hasn't been able to find them since?" I asked when they both nodded; I let out a bark like HA-ha. So then we all start laughing and we were finished by the time Trancey's Aunt walk out with a tray of food. She had this whole caring motherly air to her one that my mother had never had.

"Charlie, honey you look so much better now. By the way call me Auntie. I don't think we need to take you to Dr. Welsh anymore, do you?", she asks.

"No, I'm ok, nothing broken, I think." I answer grinning.

"That's great honey, I'm going to call my mother later to see what's going on or what has happen." Auntie confirms.

"Oh yeah, that's great..." I answer in a near whisper.

"Swell! Hmm (she looks around) where has Vern gotten off to now?" Auntie said pondering.

"He's digging for the pennies, again." Answered Trancey with a laugh in her voice.

Auntie just sighs and stamps her foot on the porch. "Vern if you want any supper you better get up here right now!" She snaps.

"Yes Mom", Vern answers and comes up the steps and sits down. Auntie then leaves and we begin to eat dinner. It consisted of broccoli, chicken, and sweet potatoes. Me going back for thirds, though Chris beat me by one, and Vern beating him by two. After diner Chris thanked Auntie, said his good-byes and left. Vern when up in his room and read comic books till he had to go to bed.

Trancey and I went up to the room where I would be staying. It had a pale yellow carpet and a big, circular, bronze-yellow rug mat in the middle of the room with lighting yellow roses on it. The walls and the ceiling are painted a golden yellow. My bed that was off to the side had red wood bed posts, a matching little bed table next to it with a alarm clock and a white porcelain lamp on it. The bed sheets, skirt, blankets, quilt, and pillows range from a light yellow to a dark gold. There was a closet right next to the door, and a red wood wardrobe chest across the room from the bed with a smaller cabin chores right next to it. There were different shades of yellow beanbag chairs throughout the room. One big bean bag chair was placed right in front of the only but quiet large with across from the closet.

"Good thing I like yellow." I remarked as I jumped on a beanbag and Trancey just laughed at me. We talked into the night, catching up with each other.

**Chris P.O.V. (as he's driving home)**

_Charlie's just so beautiful; I really want to get to know her. We could be such good friends, maybe more. She seems like she knew where my scars came from. _

_Damn! _

_I can't stop thinking about her, I heard her and Trance' up stairs. Charlie has a great sense of humor too. _

_Stop it Chambers! Charlie can do much better then you why even waste her time. But maybe I do have a chance with her._


	4. Chapter Four

A Little Note: Oh by the way I was spelling Tracey wrong, I know, sorry I'm a blonde.

Bleezie- Thank you again for your review and honestly who could not think River Phoenix was hot? Anyway hope you enjoy my fourth chapter.

Dark-Celeste37- Thank you for your review, and I did read your story. I left you a review too; it's really good so far.

**Chapter Four:**

**Charlie's P.O.V. **

_I'm open the front door of my house. My dick head Sept-Dad is lying unconscious on the couch, beer bottle in one hand cigar in the other. The sight of the cigar makes me pull down my shirt collar and look at the scar on the side of my left shoulder. A gift from 'daddy' dearest._

_Sneaking as quietly as possible up to my room, so I have to deal with the jackass if he wakes up. I close my bedroom room door silently behind me and lock the door. I start my homework, having finished most of it at school I finished by 5:00 PM._

_Ten minutes later my stomach was growling and I was willing to make the unsafe journey to the kitchen for some grub. Just as I was about to unlock my door, I hear my mom's car pull up…Oh no! I sit down with my back against the door as the bedroom as my mom opens to door to the house._

_I hear a slurred drunken male voice shouting and my mother's calm voice trying to reason with him. Then comes the sound of fist and kicks falling mercilessly on my mother. I hear her pleading with him to stop. Tears come to my eyes; I know this is only a dream but as hard as I can't get free from it…or him._

_Then sound of my mother being thrown to the ground, grunts and groans seconds later. Oh My God! He's raping her again! The tears are now streaming down my face._

_I hear sobbing; at least he's finished beating her for now. "Shut Up Bitch!" He screams at her and I hear a sharp smack._

_I get a shower and cry myself asleep. Around two in the morning I feel a hand over my mouth and the other gently shaking me awake. I open my eyes quickly to see my bruise mother holding a finger to her mouth for me to be silent. She points to some clothes for me laid out at the bottom of my bed. I quickly get dressed and put my hair into a braid. And follow her out to the car, she's carrying a green military backpack with her._

_As we turn the corner leaving our block, she begins to talk._

_"I can't put you through this anymore I'm taking you to the bus station and sending you to Tracey's. I'll come down there as soon as I turn Tony into the cops. I found out that he's been dealing with the mob." Mom explains quickly to me never taking her eyes off the road._

_"Okay, as long as you come down as soon as possible. And did you tell Tracey and her cousin's that I'm coming? (She shakes her head no) Oh, it'll be ok I'm positive Tracey will understand like she always does." I reply trying to assure her as much as I am myself._

_"Good, the bus should take you straight to a town seven days walk from Castle Rock. Here this bag has a change of clothes, a hairbrush, my good jewelry and yours, your kitty (my stuff gray cat), and our bible. I also want you to take this." She says as she unclasps it and clasps the gold chain around my neck. It's her pure gold heart locket that my father had given to her; it had a picture of her, my father, and me (when I was a baby). It's was the only thing she had left of my father, Tony had thrown out the rest._

_"Thank you" I whisper quietly as she leads me to the bus. We hug a long time before I have to get on the bus. I feel my eyes well up with tears I can't believe I'm leaving her here with him._

_"Don't you cry babydoll. I'll see you very soon, but goodbye for now." She says quickly flashing me a watery smile, trying not to cry in front of me._

_I get on the bus and open my window up watching her waving to me until she's out of my sight. Then I close the window and pull my kitty out of my bag. I hug her and my bag close to my chest and fall asleep. When I wake up at 6 PM the next day, the driver says we're pulling into a bus station. I look at my ticket snub this is where I need to get off._

_I walk for six days and then on the sixth night as I'm walking along a lonely road. Three car pull up behind me, two drunk boys like five years older than me get out of the car with two sluts in tow._

_"What's a pretty girl like you doing here all by yourself." Slurred one with a twitchy eye, and the others laugh as I back away. I bump straight into a hansom boy with spiky blonde hair. He'd be attractive if he didn't look so cold in the eyes._

_"Well what do we have here," he asks me, then he rubs my shoulders and arms suggestively. I slap him across the face and kick him in the balls. And snake away while the others are seeing if the boy is all right. Just when I think I'm finally home free from those cock knockers._

_I feel a pair of hands shove me to the ground. The two sluts beat me up, one holds me down, and the other delivers the blows. The boys stand there laughing at me. When they're finished they leave me lying there on the side of the road._

_I limped the rest of the way and I reached the tree house in Castle Rock. I was too tired to think straight and just wanted to keep going but needed to rest…_

"Charlie come on wake up!" Tracey whines at me through the door. I bolted up in the sunny bed and wiped the tears off my face.

"Coming!" I called back pulling on the clothes Tracey had left out for me. I open the door dressed in a black shirt, the gray shoes, and navy blue shorts that came a little higher then my knees. "Hey, I just need to brush my teeth and my hair. Then I'll be right down ok?"

"Yeah, that's great, just hurry up Madi and Riley are waiting down stairs for us. So we can walked over to the tree house." She told me.

"Ok, but where's Vern?" I asked confused.

"He when to 'try' to hit on girls with Teddy, and before you asked Gordie always gets up really early to go for a walk, it helps 'clear his thoughts'. " she explains to me, and I nod my head and go into the bathroom. Brush my teeth and braid my hair into two French braids. And open the door. Tracey is standing there with arms crossed, with her long creamy brown hair in a braid slung over one shoulder, and her foot tapping impatiently.

"Finally!" She snaps playfully, her brown eyes shining brightly. I shove her and race down the stairs before she can get me back.

"Get back here you wimp!" She screams chasing after me. I'm to busy trying to run from Tracey to notice where I'm going and I run straight into two girls I remember vaguely from yesterday.

"Hi! I'm Riley! It's so great to finally meet you! Well I mean when you're awake anyway! Tracey told us so much about you!..." She went on but I lost track of what she was saying. Riley has pale brown hair with a strong orange tint, her skin tone is well…uh…kinda…really pink and she has loads of freckles. She has a stocky body she must be at least 5'6 ½, and she has a bosom most guys I know would just stare at, sadly. Under her baby blue cat glasses lay soulful brown eyes. I then tuned back into what she was saying … "Oh and I absolutely HATE, HATE, HATE pink!"… Then why is she wearing all pink? _What a strange, though really friendly girl._

"Oh, that's, cool. So the you must be Madison," I direct my attention to the other girl.

"Yes, so then you must be Charlie," she replies with a quiet smirk. I nod my head and grin back at her. Then I study her, as she studies me, and Riley just keeps talking on not noticing a thing. Madison seems like the type of person that is louder once you get to know her. She's shorter than me, probably around 5'1 or so, but despite her very petit size she gives off a tough air about her like a female mighty mouse. Her eyes are tough green with a spark yellow in the middle. Madison's hair falls barely past her shoulders, her bangs just meet her eyebrows, and her hair is pale brown, with loads of bleach blonde highlights. Her skin is the same pale white tone as mine much she has much more freckles. I see a flash of blue under her arm and grab her wrist and turn it over. Blue veins twist and turn all the way up the under side of her arms.

"That is so awesome!" I say, just as she was about to reply, I feel two hands poke me in my sides. I yelp girlishly and snap around to see Tracey laughing. I glare at her and then quickly poke her in the stomach. "So anyway you said we needed to head over to the tree outhouse to meet the guys, right?"

"Yeah, here let me two muffins for us," Tracey said to me, then turns to the other two, "Do you guys want one?"

"Sure, thanks." Replies Madison.

But Riley said, "No, duh! I mean no thank you! I'm on a diet!" She then sucks in her stomach and looks at herself in the mirror._ I learned later that she does this all the time, and I mean all the time._

We eat as we head to the tree house across town, in the sluggish heat. Riley talking the whole, I wonder how she's able to breathe she's talking so fast. _But she seems like a very nice, understanding person. Deep, **deep**, down inside._

"At least it's cooler out today, if it wasn't she'd be dead by now." Madi whispers to me.

I laugh loudly and say "Yeah, I know, I'd help you!" Tracey, Madi, and I start laughing again. While Riley stands there confused and silent trying to figure out what happened.

A few minutes after we finish laughing, Riley asks, "So wait what was so funny? (_That sets us off laughing again_) HEY! Stop it! Tell me, what was so funny?"

She walks off in a huff, I look after her worriedly. But Tracey reassures me, "Riley will be back and talking to us in a couple seconds."

By the time we had reached the tree house, Riley was back and chatting **at **us, again.

"Well, up we go!" Yelps Riley, as she starts to climb up the tree but falls off not even half way up. But then she jumps back up with an 'I'm ok!' and climbs up the latter. Then she climbs into to the tree house.

"Does she fall often," I asked to no one in particular.

"All the time." Madi and Tracey answer in unison. We all start laughing again as we climb up the latter. I climb up last since I have a think with people behind me on stairs and stuff. So I pull myself into the tree house and…


	5. Chapter Five

A Little Note: Ok, I hope I'm doing ok so far. And I just like to say review as much as you want, as often as you want. I need feedback, oh also I've some advice for you guys if you're planning to go and see The Darkness, don't. The only thing I got/learned from the movie was the days of the week, well most of them: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Saturday, Sunday, and The Darkness. Ok now on to the show!

**Chapter Five:**

**Charlie's P.O.V.**

So I pull myself into the tree house and my eyes meet to people I remember from yesterday.

"This is Gordie, my smart-ass cousin!" Squeals Riley, Gordie jabs her in the stomach and she then falls over laughing. Gordie's dark to Riley's light. He then turns back to me, meets my eyes with his soulful one's that are exactly like Riley's. Gordie's eyes… I feel like they see right through me. Then I look at his face; it's so doe like. And he's as thin as Madi, even though he's like three inches taller then Tracey but five inches shorter then Chris. Then Gordie reaches out his hand to shake mine it's longer, but much thinner and bonier then my own. "Nice to meet Tracey's adopted twin, Charlotte." He says pretending to be serious, but I see the laugher in his eyes.

I smirk, shaking his hand, "Lovely to meet you too, Riley Two. Oh and I prefer Charlie." I turn to the other face I couldn't put a name to. "And you are?" I ask politely.

"I'm Teddy, babe." He says absent-mindedly staring at my chest. I look him over; it looks like he's been through a lot. His ear on his right looks like melted wax, Tracey had told me last night that his father had did that to him and was now in a nut house or something. Behind Teddy's thick black glasses lay angry dark brown eyes. His hair was brown with lighter streaks; his face altogether looked Italian.

I raise an eyebrow at him, and snide, "You know if your going to stare at anyone's boobs you might as well stare at Riley's", _she then turns red and puffs up like an angry roster._ I then continue "But if you want to stare at an ass you can come back to me." The room erupts in laugher including Teddy and myself.

"I'll keep that in mind," He reply's evenly.

"You do that." I snap back with a wink, I turn to Chris, "Hello Stranger." Now that I'm completely awake I can admire the true glory that is Chris. I glance down at his sweat soaked white shirt, which is clinging to him with every move he makes. _Hubba hubba! Stop Channings!_ I find myself blushing.

"Yeah, Hey." He replies smoothly.

I turn to greet Vern, but then I see him deep in a conversation about the wonders of football with Riley. Vern has changed so much from the last time I saw him; his chub turn to husky muscle. Vern's shoulders spread farther out and he's barely a couple inches shorter then Chris. All together he looks like one of those brainless football players, but deep down he's the same old Vern-o.

Going to remark something to Madi, I see that I would interrupt her vidal conversation with Teddy of who would kick more ass, Superman or Wonder Woman. I turn to say something to Tracey but see she's in a deep conversation with Gordie, talking nerd or something. I turn to Chris.

"I wonder if these lovebirds would even notice if we left," I ask only half-serious.

"Riley, Teddy, and Vern don't normally notice anything at all; and the others Hell no!" Chris answers with a smirk.

"Then Let's hit the Road Jack!" I said yanking open the trap door and dashing down. I hear an absent-minded 'oh, bye' from I think Tracey. Chris nearly jumps down the latter after me.

"God you have no idea how hard it was for me to deal with that before you came!" He tells me relieved, and smiles down at me whole-heartily. "Do you want to go to the ice cream parlor on Grove Street?"

"I'd love to, it's just to damn hot!" I reply cheerfully. We head down the hill and into the disgustingly microscopic town. _Well I guess it's kinda cute….uh, homely, I sopose._ We walk by some people on the sidewalk and in the car they're staring at us.

"Why…?" I start to ask him, before he interrupts.

"Don't worry, just ignore them." Chris sounds so emotionless; he pats my shoulder comforting. _Then I realize these people really aren't staring at me, just at him. But why, What has Chris done to them? He doesn't seem like a bad person, Tracey wouldn't be friends with bad people._

As we near the pool house, Chris grabs my arm and makes us walk faster. Just as we're about to reach the corner I hear a door swing open and a little bell ring.

"Hello girls," comes a familiar, annoying snotty voice, Chris freezes next to me, I hear him mutter 'shit' under his breath, and then we both slowly turn around. My mouth falls open _IT'S THEM_, inside of me rages with a cold fire. The boy with the weird eye mouth falls open and continues "Hey Ace! Look who my baby brother found, it's the girl that kicked you in the balls before. And hell does she clean up well!" I glance at Chris and mouth 'I'll explain latter' and 'That's your brother'; he just nods his head. And turns his head back to the assholes that are sauntering towards us.

"Shut up Eyeball! Fancy meeting you here and you're even attractive when I'm not drunk." Says the cold eyed one called Ace enticingly. He's barely an inch away from me; he's stooping so that we're face to face. He smirks and continues, but not before he blows smoke from his cigarette in my face. I cover my mouth and cough. "You know I was going to have to beat you up, but it would be such a shame to bruise your little pretty face. Though if you beg real nice and do me some 'favors', maybe I won't. Does that seem fair, Honey?"

I look up into his soulless eyes and smile sweetly. Ace smirks thinking he's won. That is until I spit in his face. I grab Chris's hand and run, not taking time to see the no doubt priceless reaction of Ace's. When we reach the Ice Cream Parlor, I hear the Eyeball laughing and Ace screaming something about a 'that damn fucking bitch'. Chris pushes the door open and pulls me in behind him. We sit down at the table in the back corner.

Chris just stares at me with his eyes wide and shakes his head. "Your either really crazy, brave, or both."

"Both." I reply quietly.

He smiles, but it fades quickly. _What a crime that is._ And Chris becomes serious again. "Do you realize that you just spat in Ace Merril's face? He's the most ruthless guy in town he'll get you back one way or another. And when did you run into those to jack-offs?" Chris asked worriedly. _That face is also very attractive, but I like the smiling one more._

But before I could answer the waitress comes up, "Hi, I'm Emma, and I'll be your server today. Are you to ready to order?" I glance at Chris and he nods his head.

"Yeah sure, I'd like a Black Cow please." I answer politely. (A Little Note: A Black Cow is a root bear float, they're sooo good!)

She turns to Chris, "Ok and I'd like a chocolate fudge Sunday, thanks." Emma nods, and walks away, Chris watching her ass the whole time.

"Oh take a picture perve, it'll last longer." I snap mockingly.

"Yeah." He says, Chris then turns his attention back to me when she's gone. "So how did you bump into those jerks before."

I sigh and explain to him what happened with them. "Oh, and their sluts beat the shit out of you?"

"Yeah, that's one of reason I'm so bruised up." I answer coolly.

"What's the other reason?" Chris asks leaning towards, worry making his lovely eyes shine brightly.

I rub my left shoulder, were the cigar mark is, not realizing that I am; and start to try to mumble something. But luckily Riley bursts throw the door.

She sticks her head out the door and screeches "I FOUND THEM!"

"Maybe if we duck down and stay down long enough. Maybe just maybe they'll get distracted by a pretty birdie and go away." I whisper to Chris pretending to be serious, hoping that he forgot what we were talking about before.

"Hopefully." He answers, but we were out of luck. By the time Chris and my orders had came we were all squished in a booth. I eat my black cow and savoring each bite.

"I wonder why Ace was in such a bad mood, we had to run away from him." Snaps Madi moodily to no one in particular.

Chris smirks, "It's probably because Charlie here turned him down, not with words. No her answer was a spit in his face." He says proudly reaching across the table and patting me on the shoulder. Not showing how worried he was for me. I now turn and look at the others. Who are still starring at me wide-eyed.

"Wow, you're crazier than Teddy." Comes Madi's answer.

"Hey! If anything she's nearly as brave as me!" Teddy retorts puffing out his chest until Madi elbows him in the stomach. "You hit too hard for a girl! It's not fair!" He whines at her, but Madi just smirks her little smirk.

"You go Char', but your name is now probably being written in a little black book." Adds Tracey.

Gordie just shakes my hand.

While Riley and Vern just stare at me wide-eye.

Chris and I finished our snacks, pay the girl, and leave. As we walk back to the tree house, Madison has an idea.

"You guys we should camp out in Tracey and Verns' back field. Girls in one tent, boys in the other." She says excitedly.

"My mom will fine with that." Answers Vern and Tracey nods their heads in agreement.

Teddy's the second to answer, "YEAH! That would be great, but can't the boy's and the girl's sleep altogether!" He winks at Madison who blushes and glares at him darkly. Then she punches him in the stomach and keeps walking as though nothing has happened.

"That sounds like a good, Riley and I will be able to go." Says Gordie.

"I'll be there," I answered happily.

"I should be able to go but my Daddy's on a mean streak." Considered Chris, "Oh! But what the hell it's not like he'll even notice I'm gone."

"YAY!" Yelps Riley, until I trip and she falls flat on her face in the grass. We all start laughing but Riley, who's trying to get me. But she's having a vicious battle with… gravity.

**Ace's P.O.V. (Ace's thoughts later on that day)**

_That little bitch! I can't believe she even dared to spit on me. But she did dare to do that, and that girl also kicked me the balls._

_She's got spunk._

_Too bad she hangs out with those geeks. If she didn't, that girlmight just be tough enough to be the first chick Cobra. No scratch that she's too much of a goody, goody girl._


	6. Chapter Six

A Little Note: Dark-Celeste37- Thanks for the review! I was having trouble with the overload thing too. I couldn't log in or something. Okay! So then here we go!

**Chapter Six:**

**Charlie's P.O.V.**

By the time we had reach the tree house Riley has won her battle with gravity. Though Teddy made a bet with Vern of who could eat the most cherry flavored pest. Gordie and Chris were going to be judges and laugh at them the whole time. Tracey, Madi, Riley, and I opted out of watching; we are walking back to Tracey's. I noticed that they were staring at me again.

"What?!" I look at them in annoyance.

"Sorry, we were just trying to figure out if you've hooked up with Chris yet," Explains Riley and Madi hits the back of her head. _Does Riley ever realize what's she's saying or do the words just jump out. _I feel my face turn bright red.

"So have you?" Snides Tracey, but not without a smirk.

"I don't know if I even like him like that." I lie straight face to them, Madi and Riley look convinced but Tracey shakes her head. "So let's talk about you and Gordie." Trying to change the subject, Tracey's face turns red, Madi smiles knowingly, and Riley's mouth falls open.

"I can tell when you like a guy Charlie, so have you two done anything yet?" Tracey asks again smiling.

Throwing my arms up in the air surrendering, "Yes I think like him, he's just so, you know the triple 'G's. Gorgeous, great, and God help me he's sexy! But I don't even know if he likes me at all like that. Does he?"

"Yes he does! Even Riley and Vern see it I think! So just kiss the guy and get it over with!" Madi orders me in her outburst.

"Fine I will, uh, talk to him. But only if you, yes you Madi, kiss the love of your life Teddy." I dare her; Madi tilts her little face down and fixes me with a glare that could turn me to stone. She then charges at me. "Oh SHIT! I'm dead!" I try to run but _Madi's probably faster then lighting_. Before I know it I'm on the ground with her on top off me.

"Take it back!" Her face is blushing like crazy. Tracey and Riley, who are watching us, break into laughing fits. Madi sends them both a death glare.

"Why take back the truth?" I question her naturally, then I grin and snipe at her. "You two are soooo cute together, awwwwwwwwwwwwww!" I keep laughing at her even as she sends punch to my right arm. She finally let's me up, "Fine it's a deal."

"Ok good!" I answer her evenly, _Oh shit! What have I gotten myself into now?! _Madi and I glare in unison at Tracey and Riley who are still laughing at us. "Oh just shut up!"

They look at each other and burst into, "I don't shut up, I grow up, and when I look at you, I **throw** up!" Tracey and Riley just start laughing even more.

Madi snaps back at them, "Then your mother walks around the corner and she licks it up!" I just shake my head and flick my hair in Riley's face. Then start walking towards Tracey's again; they quickly catch up to me. We reach the house around noon and Mrs. Tessio had just gotten back from shopping. She made us sandwiches and lemonade. After we eat, we bring our plates and cups back into the kitchen.

"Oh Charlie honey, I bought some clothes for you, I looked at the sizes of your old clothes. Hope that was alright?" She asked me quickly.

"Yes, thank you so much." I run up and give her hug before I lose my nerve.

"Auntie, can all of us camp out tonight?" Tracey begs her with using the power of her big brown eyes. _Trust me I've felt the wrath of those eyes before, when Tracey wants_ _something. Mrs. Tessio didn't have a chance._

"Well of course Tracey, but just make sure that the girls are in one tent and the boys in another." She warns us with her motherly eyes.

"Of course Auntie! We're going to go set up the tents right now!" Tracey says happily, Madi and I look at each other and mouth 'We are?'

"Okay, here I get Billy to help you girls." Before we can stop her, she sticks her head out and calls him over from the car junkyard, a few lots down. He jogs up to and into the house panting, "Billy dear, Tracey, Vern, and their friends our going to camp out to night, will you go and help the girls set up the tents."

Billy looks annoyed, but then sees his mother's expression. "Yeah, I can do that. My friends can help to." Madi and Tracey exchange worried glances. The girls and I go into the basement and carry the tent stuff up. Then the boys pick it up and carry it far into the backfield right next to a huge tree. They start to set the two huge tents up ignoring us and talking.

One boy with fuzzy blonde hair says, "Did you hear about that girl that's around your cousin's age. Ace had bumped into her before tried to hit on her, you know. Her reaction the first time was to kick him in the balls, and slap him across the face. But then Haley and Janet beat then shit out of the girl for hurting Ace. So then when he saw her a second time, she was walking around with Eyeball's kid brother, and Ace tried to hit on her again. She turned him down that time by spitting in his face." The 'Cobra's stared wide-eyed at their buddy and laughed nervously.

I mutter to myself, "And I'd do it again if given the chance." Billy and his friends look right at me.

"What did you say Scrimpy?" Billy barked at me (He called me that when he'd come to visited to annoy me.)

"I said that I'd to that shit to Ace all over again if given the chance! He's such a moron! All full of himself, like he's the king of the world or something!" I snap back at them, they shake their heads and smile in awe. Then they finish putting up the tent and leave. 'Thanks' we mutter quietly, and then once they're out of sight. We go around checking to make sure everything's secure and it is.

"Okay you two go grab your stuff and come back here," Tracey told Riley and Madi; they wave goodbye and leave. "Okay let's go grab our stuff."

"But of course My Lady. After that I need grab a shower, you know pretty myself up for Chris or something." I say in my fake ditsy way, Tracey laughs. Then I go on, "Maybe you should do the same for Gordie."

I start running before she can react, a second later I hear her scream, "YOUR DEAD CHANNINGS!" I run into the house, up the stairs, down the hallway, into the room I'm staying in, and dive under the covers. Only getting to lie there for a second, then I feel Tracey jump on me. Then she finally lets me up.

"Alright then," We then look through my new clothes, and I find a change of clothes for after my shower. I also pick out a nightgown, a bathing suit, and a change of clothes for tomorrow. Then Tracey and I carry like eight quilts down to the 'girls' tent, after that we bring loads of pillows and blankets down. Then we get some flashlights, snacks, and drinks. After all of that we grab our packs with our own shit in it.

We get into the house and Tracey turns to me, "Now you may get your shower."

"YAY!" I yelp and hug her, then I grab a towel and my change of clothes. I take nice long warm shower, then go through my normal process of drying off. I look down at my new outfit; I still have my gray sneaks on. I've long gray denim shorts on and light teal shirt.

Brushing my hair, I look in the mirror, _why would Chris like me of all people? I mean it's not like I'm ugly, it's just he should be going out with a model. _

I walk to Tracey's room, looking in her mirror and making faces at it. _Looks like she's been trying to put make-up, and God she puts make-up on like a five-year-old. Bright red lipstick is clumped on her lips, for eye shadow there's a thick layer of purple, but her cheeks are the worse it looks like she slit them and let the blood flow._ Shaking my head as I walk in, "Do you need some help honey sugarplum?" Tracey jumps noticing that I'm there.

"Yes," Tracey mutters unhappily, first I bring her to the bathroom, and make her wash off the shit that's on her face. Then we walk back into her room, and I go throw her make-up bag, I find nice counselor, light blush, clear lip gloss, pale beige and brown eye shadow, eye-liner, and some copper glitter gel.

While applying her make-up, I coach her on how to wear to wear make-up, again, "And the very most important thing is to make it look natural, understand?" She nods her head excitedly; "There I'm done."

Tracey runs and looks in the mirror, "This is great! Just swell! I hope Gor…" She stops really fast.

"I knew it!" I choke out between her laugher.

She turns and makes faces in the mirror, "Do you like me now Gordie? Or about now?" I shake my head and hear a car drive up.

"HOLY SHIT TRACEY! It's a fucking Mercedes!" Tracey pokes her head out the window, standing next to me.


	7. Chapter Seven

A Little Note: I'm really sorry! I can't believe I haven't written for soooooooo long! I'm

really sorry! Ok on with the show! Thanks for the reviews. If you guys

want to add in characters or make suggestions feel free.

**Chapter Seven:**

**Charlie's P.O.V.**

"HOLY SHIT TRACEY! It's a fucking Mercedes!" Tracey pokes her head out the window, standing next to me.

"Yeah it's Madison's Dad's car, the fucking prick. They're loaded remember?" She told me, her eyes bright for the promise of Gordie in the future.

"Then let's get the party started!" I yelp girlishly jumping around, "Oh wait I still need to do make-up and shit. Oops… Can I use some of your stuff? Pretty please? With sugar and Gordie nude on top!" I beg as I duck the fluffy pillow soaring my way.

"Fine! You! You…" She sputters, then trying to think of something mean… "YOU BLONDE!"

"YAY!" I yelp and hug her. Then run in my ditsy way down the hall (right passed the very shocked Madison) singing, "LALALALLALAALA! Blonde hair! WEEEEE! LALALA!"

As I close the door I hear Madi mutter, " Well… someone's had waaaaaay too much dope today."

**Tracey's P.O.V.**

Shaking my head as I hear Charlie howl down the hall, _God, I nearly forgot how crazy she could be! _I turning back I continue to make faces in the mirror in my room, not noticing Madi.

"Do you like me now Gordie… Or about now!" I said girlishly to the mirror.

"I love you babe, let's do it!" Came a fake manly voice behind me, yelping I whip around to see Madi sprawled out on my bed laughing hysterically. "Damn! Your really sad" She picks up the pillow to throw at me when she notices something under it, "hey… what's this."

I lunge at her screaming "Nooooooooooo!"

Too late…

"OH MY GOD! You keep a picture of Gordie under your pillow… And there's kiss marks all over it!" Madi bursts unable to control herself. I grab the discarded pillow off the ground and attack her with it while she guards herself and continues to laugh.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" I screech.

Madi jumps up runs out of the room, me chasing after her with my pillow.

"Charlie you won't believe this!" Reaching the bathroom door she yanks it open to see Charlie adjusting her boobs under her shirt.

Taking one glance at the picture, Charlie fixes me with a sad look. Then she says voice shaking with held in laughter, "Oh God, this is just like the other time when you liked that guy back home. You even made me get a picture of him for you to worship!"

"Oh my God! That's just like you Tracey!" Madi bursts.

"Anyway!" Charlie quickly cuts me off before I kill anyone, "Do you think I look um… ok, or whatever…um…yea…" _Blushing cutely, for once at a lost of words, her make-up applied beautifully as always, hair looked lovely natural glowing golden shades, and clothes slightly tighter also looked nice. Charlie once told me that she sometimes hated her hair people assumed that she was stupid and a slut. It also made her feel ingenue since everyone had to have blonde hair._

"Looking good!" I wink at her as I snap my fingers, and Madi nods her head in agreement. Seeing Madi isn't paying attention I snatch the picture from her hand and stuff it down my shirt. "HA!"

**Charlie's P.O.V.**

Fifteen minutes later Gordie's Dad drops off Riley and Gordie, only a ten minutes after that Chris pulls up in his beat up car Teddy and Vern with him.

Pulling Madi aside I let the others girls and Gordie stampede down the steps. _Poor Gordie, he was nervous being with a load of girls alone to start with, to bad we started to talk about our periods. He nearly fainted when Riley shoved an unused tampon in his face._

"So Madi we're still on, right? The whole kissing shit and all?" I whisper to her feeling my insides turn to ice and my face set on fire. We walk down the steps slowly.

"Um… yeah of course. Deals a deal… But do you think he likes me? You know for me?" Madi looks up at me then looks down, her small face is for once unsure, wide green eye softer with worry.

"Yeah, I honestly do. I mean the girls said he's there for you and shit when you need it. And he checks you out the most." I reply comfortingly and wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"Ew! So sick, but yet so true!" She snaps back at me, the mutters "thanks…"

"Mhm," I answer as we walk out the door and on to the porch were everyone else is waiting.

"What were you two doing? Kissing!" Asks Teddy his excited face completely serious, while everyone else but Madi and I are laughing. _Chris soooo hot! Laughing at me even, still so so HOT! _

"YOUR DEAD!" Comes Madi's war cry, as she chases him down the steps out into the yard. She pounces on him and they're rolling on the ground wrestling. Madi ends up on top and leans in for the kill. Teddy's eyes are wide with shock for about a second, then he gets into it.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" "EWWWWWWW! INFIDLITY ( Don't ask)!" "YOU GO GIRL!" Came the peanut gallery.

I then walk over and pull Madi off Teddy, "Wow, that was… EW! Anyhoo let the poor boy breath." Teddy is looking at me in way that says 'why I was having fun!'.

Madi looks over at the others who are watching and grinning. Then glances at Teddy whispers quietly, "Later." He of course just nods his head. Madi looks at me and smirks darkly and mouths "Your turn." She then turns loops her arm throw Teddy's and walks towards the tents.

I turn around to see Chris, Tracey, and Gordie, "Hey guys, um where'd Vern and Riley go?"

"Penny hunting, they'll catch up later," Chris answers first, Gordie and Tracey walk pass us, "So how are you?" he asks coolly.

"I'm good, I feel like I'm around a much of lovebirds, you?" I reply keeping my voice steady and sure, unlike how I feel inside. Trying not to look at Chris too much. We walk out of hearing distance of the others, as we do so Chris wraps his arm lightly around my waist like it was second nature. I don't think he even noticed.

"Yeah, same here," Chris answers then pauses for a second, "I need to ask you something."

"What?" My heart starts beating like a rabbit's, as he leads me to the shade of some trees.

Nearly out of sight from everyone else. I lean against a tree my arms crossed (trying to appear relaxed) watching him carefully. Chris just stares at me for second trying to decide something. Next thing I know, his strong arms are on either side of me. He leans in and I feel his lips on mine, pressing himself against me. I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him back. I open my mouth and he opens his, our tongues go at it. Chris pulls me away from the tree, one arm around the middle of my back and his other hand on my butt pulling me closer to him. I warp my one leg around his waist, my one hand is in his hair and the other is moving up and down his back…

"A-hem." We ignore the voice barely hearing it really, "A-HEM!" Then we realize people are there and pull away from each other quickly _Oh My God_. _Did that just happen! _Looking into Chris's beautiful yet confused and excited eyes. _Yes it did…holy shit! _ "Thank you," Tracey says smirking at us, Madison is also smirking and mutters 'Finally'. Riley and Vern are staring unblinking, mouths form in an O shape. Teddy and Gordie are giving thumbs up to Chris, saying things like 'You go man'

Looking at Chris who's unsure of what to do and to my other friends. I give in and say, "Oh what the Hell," and throw myself at Chris again who has no objections what so ever. Over his shoulder, I make a shoo signal with my hand to the others. Who I see leave out of the corner of my eye. A few enjoyable minutes later we join them at the tents…

**Ace's P.O.V.**

**(At the car junk yard)**

All the guys except Eyeball have been casting worried glances back and forth. And staying out of my way more then usual.

"What the **FUCK** is it!" I burst out at them, Eyeball laughs. They look nervously at each other, "Well? Answer me!"

"We uh bumped into that g…g...girl, the one that…" Fuzzy bursts out stupidly.

"Yea, I know who you mean, what about her?" I snap back at him.

"She's staying at my house, her names Charlie and she's like best friends with my cousin, just thought you'd like to know." Billy cuts in quietly, looking down.

"Oh… I see, hmm (mischievous smirk forming on my face). Hey Billy why don't we hang over at your house later" I say without waiting for an answer and get back to work on the car. _Pay back bitch…_


End file.
